


benefit of the doubt

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 他们曾经像家人一样。





	benefit of the doubt

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2016/17  
> i just want this shit out of my hard drive and out of my life tyvm

  


“想我了吗？”威尔希尔问。

“一点也没有，”斯泽斯尼回答。

-

他们俩第一次见面的时候斯泽斯尼还不怎么会说英语，整天紧紧地闭着嘴巴找个不太醒目的角落站着，善解人意地稍微有点儿驼背。他在接下来仿佛有一辈子那么长的十年里又蹿高了几厘米，当然如果完全公平地说，威尔希尔也是。 

十六岁的还没有那么高但已经非常高的波兰门将只有在训练和比赛里才会稍微放松一些，会露出难看的笑容，眨巴着闪闪发光的眼睛用一些极其模棱两可的音节与人沟通，反正在球场上手势可以比语言高效得多。威尔希尔记不清那时候的自己在干什么了，也许在人群里和别人一起心怀崇敬地看着这个新来的家伙做出和本人的低调沉默截然不同的出彩扑救。他可能当面表达过一两次这种崇敬，这种“咱们青年队终于有了一个靠谱的门将”的感慨，但斯泽斯尼的脸上从头到尾只有一个“能不能说慢一点”的认真的微笑。 

再后来威尔希尔拎着行李敲开了鲍比家的门，一番寒暄，想喝茶吗好的谢谢。斯泽斯尼就站在房东旁边抱着胳膊看着他，穿着一件明显有些大了的黑T恤，脸上带着一个认真的微笑。 

“看来咱们俩从此就是室友啦，”威尔希尔说着，朝他伸出一只手。斯泽斯尼看了看他，又看了看那只手，终于抬手握了上去。 

“嗯。”他回答。 

-

套用一句谈及多年老友时必不可少的台词：这些年间，他们一起经历了很多好时光和坏时光。坏的居多。实际上，每次威尔希尔试图回忆起那些好的，它们或平行或交叉或互为因果，最后总会绕回那些坏时光上去。好事总不是那么好，坏事也不总是那么坏，这固然是一件非常可悲的事情。威尔希尔不喜欢这么拖泥带水的日子，斯泽斯尼更不喜欢。 

某一个格外拖泥带水的日子里威尔希尔收到了他的短信。他听上去，或者说读上去，有些神志不清，可能刚刚睡醒也可能太久没睡，更有可能是喝了点酒。他写了老长老长厚厚实实的一大团文字，威尔希尔看了两行就开始走神，电视上发出奇怪噪音的长着人脸的火车头都比这些絮絮叨叨的英文单词有趣。他撑着眼皮点开回复框，打了两个字再删掉，重复三个来回直到放弃。威尔希尔盯着挤满了字的屏幕发了一会儿呆，笑了一下，然后像是不知道该怎么办好似的，把它拿远了一些，又笑了一下。 

这是某种仪式。有时候斯泽斯尼会从手边随便一个莫名其妙的话题开始滔滔不绝，像在弥补最开始那加起来也没说过五十句话的第一年。他什么都说，看见什么说什么，都是很无聊的事情，一件接着一件。威尔希尔就在旁边安安静静地坐着，不特别看着他，甚至不特别表现出有在听的样子。他带着一个勉强含有鼓励意味的小小的笑容坐在那儿，斯泽斯尼就很受鼓励地继续往下说，激动起来手舞足蹈的。后来他们不再经常见到彼此了，电话和短信里听不出来什么过于丰富的肢体语言。有时候威尔希尔能想象出来斯泽斯尼说特定句子时候的表情，栩栩如生得模糊了想象和记忆的界线，不管怎样都是作弊而已。 

斯泽斯尼在短信的最后说，“向阿奇和黛莉拉问好。”威尔希尔一方面有些失望他没有写“From Rome with love”，另一方面又很感动对方终究没有他想的那么无药可救。他转过身，旁边沙发上蜷着的两个小天使就懒洋洋地咬着手指看着他。威尔希尔说：“Woj叔叔向你们问好。” 

阿奇从黛莉拉的手肘底下钻出来。“问Woj叔叔什么时候回来，”他说，“他还没有赔我的小恐龙。” 

威尔希尔严肃地点了点头，然后忠诚地按起了手机。“阿奇要恐龙，”他写道，写完把那个逗号删掉改成句号，按发送之前又把那个句号也删掉了。 

-

曾经威尔希尔觉得斯泽斯尼有那么一点点吓人。他还说不好英语的时候就闭着嘴巴一句话也不说，有一天突然会说了就开始肆无忌惮地到处撒野，语言的力量从未如此振聋发聩。威尔希尔对这个转变过程无法感同身受。他生在卢顿长在阿森纳，北伦敦不是世界上最美好的地方但也不那么糟糕。他说了一辈子黏黏糊糊的英语，听惯了各种各样的口音，他不知道十六岁的斯泽斯尼在怕什么就像他不知道二十二岁的斯泽斯尼为什么什么都不怕。 

但他很喜欢这种有些吓人的疯疯癫癫，和偶尔消停的间隙里那种更加吓人的沉默和专注。这让他想起斯泽斯尼口中的华沙。斯泽斯尼说起它就像说起一个青梅竹马一起长大的前妻，他知道她最讨人厌的坏习惯和最具破坏力的右直拳，因此对她在自己身上留下过的所有跌打肿痛熊猫眼讳莫如深。他说没有她就没有今天的我，但她显然不是全世界最温柔友善的姑娘。 

威尔希尔问他那伦敦是什么。斯泽斯尼一副“你问了一个很无聊的问题”的表情，接着不耐烦地一言蔽之。伦敦是家，他说。听上去还有什么后续引申，憋了半天又什么也没说出来。 

威尔希尔没有追问下去。他露出一个大大的笑脸，把最后一小块巧克力威化塞进了嘴里。斯泽斯尼有些没好气地嚼着自己那块，默默翻过来的白眼里找不到抱怨的意思。

-

威尔希尔没有去罗马找过斯泽斯尼，一次也没有。他总是很忙，不很忙的时候也不想去。他选择从英格兰不间断地烦斯泽斯尼，发短信，打电话，用五十种不同的社交软件骚扰他，提醒他自己的存在。有一次斯泽斯尼问他：“我到底要逃多远你才能放过我？”威尔希尔想了想，回复道：“比罗马再远一点儿。” 

斯泽斯尼隔了很长时间没有回复，很可能并不打算回复了。威尔希尔又等了一会儿，然后发了一条新的。“如果有一天我真的不再烦你了，”他这样写道，“你会怎么做？”

这一次斯泽斯尼回得特别快：“你不会的。”

威尔希尔觉得很没劲，像一拳打在枕头上枕头还冲你翻个白眼。他盯着手机屏幕直到它暗下去，然后去洗了个澡。等他回来的时候锁屏上出现了好几条新消息，社交软件的推送和垃圾邮件，中间穿插着斯泽斯尼的新信息。“我会好好庆祝一番，再找个……”锁屏上的提示就只显示到这里。威尔希尔湿漉漉的手指解不开锁，输了两次密码才成功，没擦干的头发上滚下来一滴水，在屏幕上摔成了几粒更小的水珠。

斯泽斯尼说，我会好好庆祝一番，再找个安静的角落一个人等死。

这还差不多，威尔希尔想，然后心满意足地回复：“我不会的。”

-

很久以前也发生过这样的事，很久很久以前，好几个世纪以前。那时候斯泽斯尼在布伦特福德，威尔希尔在博尔顿。威尔希尔获得了人生的第二个纹身，拍了一张照片发给斯泽斯尼看，然后从曼彻斯特给他打电话。斯泽斯尼对纹身没有兴趣，他声音发紧，听上去对一切都没有兴趣，但还是打起精神嘲笑了威尔希尔一两句。 

“我听说你混得很好，”威尔希尔若有所思地说，“我知道你混得很好，布伦特福德的球迷说你是他们十年来最好的门将。为什么你听上去这么没劲？”

他觉得他几乎能听见一句“我想你了”隔着两百英里的电波信号慢吞吞传进他耳朵。他几乎听到了，但是斯泽斯尼清了清嗓子，把那几个简单的词语从他耳边扯了回去。“你是不是真以为谁大白天没事干有空跟你谈人生？”

“我想你了，”威尔希尔回答。

电话那头甚至没有礼节性地安静一拍。斯泽斯尼漫不经心地叹了口气：“当然了。”

“特别想，”威尔希尔不屈不挠，“你什么时候回来？我的人生整个儿都不对劲了。你赶紧回来吧。”

“你的人生从来就没有对劲过，”斯泽斯尼说。“你知道我什么时候回去。”

他总是这样说，过了很多年他还是喜欢这样说。他用“你知道”开头说了很多除了他自己没有人知道的事情，并且觉得理所当然。威尔希尔这个时候还没有彻底看清，但不出几年就会受够这一点。

“我不知道，”十八岁的威尔希尔只是吸了吸鼻子，“我甚至不知道你还回不回来。”

二十岁还差几个月的斯泽斯尼笑了一声，轻蔑而不真诚，就像他刚刚听到了什么十分可笑的事情因此不得不笑，尽管他本人并不是非常想笑。“我还能去哪儿？”他说，“你才是离伦敦更远的那个，远得多，哪怕从地理上说这个问题也应该由我来问。”他停顿了一下。威尔希尔以为他真的会把同样的问题抛回来，开始思考要怎样回答才能显得既诚恳又不太在所有人的预料之中。

但最后斯泽斯尼什么也没问。“你瞧，我就不会问这么蠢的问题，”他这样说，声音干燥而疲惫，“你当然会回来了。”

-

人人都知道威尔希尔是个很无聊的人，从小到大都是。人人都知道他外强中干，喜欢一米七当两米用，拽得二五八万的其实也没有什么用。没人怕他。对手队友，朋友情人，甚至自己四岁的儿子和两岁的女儿。常识是，要看一个人本质上最缺乏什么，只要看他最竭力表现出什么，这个道理在威尔希尔这里得到了不折不扣的满分证明。 

斯泽斯尼说，很多人都这样，他们在更衣室里是很安静很温柔的好小伙，只有在球场上才会变得充满攻击性。斯泽斯尼还说，威尔希尔是个好小伙，很安静也很温柔。接着他又说了一些也许不久之后就会让他想把脑袋塞进冰桶里搅两圈的溢美之词，但重来一次他反正还是会说一样的话。 

“威尔希尔几乎是个完美的球员。”他这样说，话里的意思是，我怎么想他跟你没有关系，你怎么想他跟我也没有关系。我想吃草莓冰淇淋。

-

威尔希尔知道斯泽斯尼很不喜欢他喝醉却从不会明确表现出来，只在他以为没有人会注意到的时候流露出少许厌烦的表情。他会带着这样克制的恼火小心翼翼地搂住威尔希尔的肩膀，帮他避开记者的镜头，路边的水坑和客厅里过于尖锐的桌角。他不喜欢照顾喝醉的威尔希尔，同时一次也没有让他穿着沾满酒味的脏衣服瘫在沙发上睡着过。作为回报，威尔希尔总是尽己所能不在斯泽斯尼面前发酒疯。一般情况下他只要记得把嘴闭上就可以了，但事情总有格外糟糕的时候，尤其是在他们俩之间。

他曾经把从路边捡来的当日报纸扔在斯泽斯尼脸上，而斯泽斯尼甚至不知道他从哪里突然变出一份皱皱巴巴残破不堪且浸透大片不明污渍的报纸来。他不需要仔细研读背面体育版上那个十分眼熟的头条就可以猜到是什么点燃了威尔希尔一瞬间窜起来的怒火。这些东西在他清醒时不见得会对他造成任何可见困扰，但酒精麻痹一切的同时也放大一切，威尔希尔看上去很想把身旁无辜的红色邮筒拆开来吞下去。

“Jack，”斯泽斯尼把报纸丢开，往前走了一步。他没有醉，但也喝了几杯，能够感觉到喉咙里灼烧着的过剩情绪，“咱们能不能先回家？”

“你是不是也在等着我搞砸？”威尔希尔大声问，声音里有一种情有可原的浮夸恨意。他的眼圈通红，因为酒精也因为愤怒。夜色浓重而虚软地漂浮在灯光上方，碰不到底下活蹦乱跳的人群。所有人都在喝酒，或者行色匆匆，所有人都比他们喊得更大声，没有人特别注意到他们，但斯泽斯尼还是希望能够降低一切惹上麻烦的可能。“Jack，”他说，不太确定不断重复他的名字是不是真的有所帮助，“听着，有些人无论你做什么都恨你，也有些人无论你做什么都爱你，这事儿谁都没有办法，你知道的。”

威尔希尔打了个嗝，做了一个“随你怎么说”的表情，想了想又问，“那你呢？”

“什么？”

“那两种人……”威尔希尔比划着，身体开始向一边倾斜，“你是哪一种？”

“哪种都不是，”斯泽斯尼回答。他犹豫了一下，然后发现这个答案并没有什么问题，又重新闭上了嘴。威尔希尔现在的神志显然处理不了这么复杂的事实，但它至少成功转移了他的注意力。他眨了眨眼睛，困惑地看着斯泽斯尼，几秒钟后更加困惑地挪开了视线。斯泽斯尼在他腿一软跌坐在地上之前走过去捞住了他。

“就事论事，我从来不觉得你搞砸过任何东西，”他心不在焉地说，有些粗暴地勾着威尔希尔的肩膀往路边走。“当然你是做过一些蠢事，但它们并没有那么糟糕，也并不就意味着你是个坏人。”

最后斯泽斯尼吻了吻威尔希尔的头顶，弯下腰把他塞进了出租车后座。他希望没有人注意到他们。他不想表现得太明目张胆，但有时候威尔希尔需要他明目张胆一些。证据是他上了车就立刻安静了下来，扭过头全神贯注地凝视着窗外，一只手紧紧地攥着斯泽斯尼的手腕。

事情还可能更糟。有很多次斯泽斯尼不得不把威尔希尔整个儿拎起来，拽着他远离麻烦远离暴力远离一切只会让局面更糟的事情，而威尔希尔往往可以在他手臂间爆发出不留余地的野蛮力量。这种事情发生在球场上时总是十分有趣，前提是每个人都清醒着，裁判从不远处不慌不忙地赶到冲突中心。在球场上斯泽斯尼几乎从不替威尔希尔担心。但当它发生在伦敦市中心，每个人嘴里都喷着浓重的酒气，无论有没有人报警似乎都只意味着坏消息和更坏的消息，一切就突然不那么有意思了。这里面唯一令人欣慰的不同之处是，在球场上斯泽斯尼能做的十分有限。他花了很长时间适应每周远远看着威尔希尔不断被人放倒再龇牙咧嘴地爬起来，有时候需要等上很久，久到好像比赛永远不会重新开始，而他除了留在球门前神经质地反复活动关节之外什么也做不了。在伦敦街头至少他可以随心所欲地保护威尔希尔，或者保护其他人不沦为威尔希尔经年积攒的怒气借酒精挥发出来后的牺牲品。他可以把他按在胸口连拖带拽扯离现场，可以用平时往往不合时宜的轻柔而充满权威的语调说话，可以在威尔希尔哭的时候帮他擦掉眼泪鼻涕而不是装作什么都没有看见。他不会说他喜欢醉醺醺的到处惹麻烦的又吵闹又狂躁的威尔希尔，但所有的坏消息里的确有一两个好消息，而斯泽斯尼一向是个十分擅长调整心态的人。

那段时间这样的事情经常发生。威尔希尔喜欢从酒吧回来，抱着斯泽斯尼没完没了地哭，其实也并哭不出个所以然来。哭完之后他会进入另一个模式，像每个头脑简单的适龄男青年一样坚信有事没事打一炮宣泄一下总是没错的，可惜斯泽斯尼从不在这种时候配合他。他总是把他塞进被子里，调整到一个足够安全的侧躺姿势，然后说，我去一趟卫生间，然后在马桶盖上坐五到三十分钟，等他回到屋里的时候威尔希尔多半已经睡着了。

相比之下，斯泽斯尼发酒疯的方式要好很多。他喝醉之后会变得充满爱意，面部表情和肢体语言则会朝相反的方向发展，结合在一起总是变得充满喜剧效果。他会捏住威尔希尔的脸痛不欲生地质问他“为什么这么可爱”，在威尔希尔笑出眼泪之前愤怒地一把推开他的脸。如果酒精的确能带出某种所谓的真实人格，斯泽斯尼毫无疑问是个空有一身能量而毫无暴力倾向的软蛋。他甚至不知道要怎么表达他对威尔希尔的感情，这种可悲的模棱两可最后发酵成普通人面对网上那些过分可爱的小猫小狗视频时才会爆发出的强烈情感，有多充满爱意就有多痛不欲生。区别在于威尔希尔并不在屏幕里。威尔希尔在他眼前毫不留情地嘲笑着他，像只娇生惯养的小型犬或者生性乖戾的猫。

威尔希尔喝醉的时候什么话都说得出来，这并不体现在话语的数量，而是那些断断续续的嘟囔有多接近他平时绝对说不出口的真实想法，他的担忧和焦躁，作为一个年轻球员的幼稚的迷茫和作为一个父亲的另外一种恐惧。斯泽斯尼喝醉的时候什么都说不出来。他用波兰语一遍又一遍地喊威尔希尔“kochanie”，或者别的什么一样愚蠢而无可救药的词，寄希望于威尔希尔能够奇迹般听懂其中的全部潜台词。威尔希尔甚至听不懂它的字面意思。他可以查一查翻译软件，如果他能想象出这个词可能的任何一种拼写，或者一觉醒来依然记得它在斯泽斯尼嘴里软绵绵的扭捏发音。“你总是跟我说一个词，”最后他总会十分懊恼地从无用的沉思里回过神来，“听上去像波兰语，你说了很多遍，可我想不起来了。”

斯泽斯尼坐在他对面吃早餐，皱着眉头咽下去一口咖啡。他把母语里他能想到的所有骂人的词试了一遍，但威尔希尔对每一个都给出了坚定的“不是这个”。斯泽斯尼觉得保险起见还是不要试下去了。他一点也不想知道自己说了什么。

-

二十一岁那年斯泽斯尼突然决定要真正长大，集中精力做他十六岁离开家时真正想要做到的事情。他不会说看着威尔希尔每天拄着拐杖歪歪扭扭又异常灵活地晃来晃去或者把两个月大的阿奇小心翼翼兜在怀里时脸上的光彩对自己究竟有多大影响，也不确定威尔希尔从头到尾有没有察觉到。这位新近升职的年轻爸爸只在斯泽斯尼表达他放弃推特的坚定意愿时露出了有一点古怪有一点嘲讽的温和表情。威尔希尔总是用这样的眼神看他，以至于斯泽斯尼的大脑几乎无法再受到类似情绪的任何刺激。

理论上，他的计划是从此成为一个头脑清醒成熟稳重足以独当一面的人，像他心底一直相信存在着的那个理想化的自己，但那之后他的人生除了没有了那只过于聒噪的蓝色小鸟之外并没有什么显著的改观。半年后他在他的家乡成为了一个他自己也觉得十分好笑的笑柄，一年后他开始慢慢学会不去仔细阅读报纸体育版密密麻麻的文字，直到三年后他在更衣室的淋浴间里摊开手掌抹掉脸上的水，看着湿漉漉的手指还是会突然怀疑自己有没有哭。答案一般是否定的，但也有些时候他再怎么用力思考依然真心实意地无法确定。

有很多他本可以告诉威尔希尔的事情。实际上他甚至并没有刻意想要隐瞒过什么。“只要他问我我就告诉他，”斯泽斯尼一直是这样想的。只要他问我，最好以一个一般疑问句的形式，我就会点头承认。但威尔希尔蠢到连正确的问题是什么都搞不清楚，他的问题总是充满了何时何地这样空洞而片面的关键词。斯泽斯尼不想回答这些无聊的问题。他喜欢的问题总是除了他自己没有人知道答案。

-

他们曾经像家人一样。那时候斯泽斯尼刚刚离开华沙，James刚刚过世，阿奇和黛莉拉还不存在。他们住在青年队为他们找的房子，每周甚至更久见一次其他的真正的家人。威尔希尔的信任危机蹿起了一个没有人能注意到的苗头，但那个时候一切都还不算太糟糕。斯泽斯尼喜欢把胳膊绕过威尔希尔的脖子，看上去大大咧咧又简单友好，这是他在无数次下意识向威尔希尔伸出手又不知道该做什么之后得出的经验。

威尔希尔有很严重的信任危机，一些时候比其他时候更加严重。斯泽斯尼在这一切开始的时候进入了他的生活，此后不得不亲眼目睹了他二十四岁前的每一次急转直下，直到自己也成为其中一员。他认识威尔希尔的时候这个依旧带着甜美笑容的年轻的英国人已经不是什么都没有失去过的没心没肺的模样了，从这个角度说斯泽斯尼和许多其他人一样，从来没有见过初始设置的威尔希尔。那个几乎从来不会皱着眉头的无所畏惧的小混蛋只存在于家庭相片和古早的球队录像中，遥远而缺乏真实感。

他见过威尔希尔手腕内侧的纹身，并没有人刻意想要把它藏起来。威尔希尔在他们住到一起后的第一个星期就把整件事情跟他说了一遍，即便那个时候他的手腕上还没有这个姓名首字母缩写需要解释。后来他陆陆续续纹了很多名字在身上，那些对他来说十分重要的，他不想失去的人，此前的第一个他早就失去了。斯泽斯尼没有问他准备什么时候把自己纹上去，他知道威尔希尔没有这个打算。“等你死了，”他这样说过。这应该显得十分粗鲁，但威尔希尔并不在开玩笑。“你瞧，我把左边手腕留给你了。等你死了，我就去纹一个W.S.，1990，横线，到时候的年份。看上去会很完美的。你们为什么都要生在1990年？”

生与死这样不太适合十几岁头脑简单的男孩子考虑的问题从一开始就绕在他们头顶打转，笼罩着他们的整个少年时期。斯泽斯尼不断听说自己在华沙时的朋友进了监狱或是流落街头，或是惹上了更大的麻烦，而威尔希尔直到十八岁第一次长久地离开伦敦还是会半夜眼眶湿润地醒过来，吸一吸鼻子再昏昏沉沉地睡过去。这里没有什么过于深沉的经验教训和突如其来的心灵鸡汤，它除了让斯泽斯尼更加坚信自己没有别的选择，让威尔希尔的信任危机越来越严重之外，并没有任何其他作用。

他没有明说过，但斯泽斯尼清楚得很，威尔希尔需要的是这样一种信心，这样一种他无论如何不可能拥有的信心：不管发生什么，他睡着或者醒着，斯泽斯尼永远不会离开他。他们曾经像家人一样。威尔希尔不想处理失去家人的痛苦，所以竭力把他们的关系变成别的东西。很好很好的朋友，比很好很好的朋友更好的朋友，甚至不是朋友。他尝试了一年时间，然后去了博尔顿。他在博尔顿度过了新鲜而愉快的两个星期，然后挑了一个时间过于紧凑的休假日跳上了回伦敦的火车。“你不来曼彻斯特我有什么办法，”他在磕磕绊绊的电话信号里艰难地说，“你要不要来接我？你不来就给我爸打个电话，我在火车上，信号很差。”

“你在火车上？”斯泽斯尼在他耳边愤怒地说，声音被信号切割得断断续续的，“你他妈的为什么会在火车上？你知道现在几点吗？”

“我说了，给我爸打电话。”威尔希尔也有一点想发脾气，但突然断掉的信号没有给他继续说下去的机会。几小时后他揉着眼睛走出站台，张嘴打完一个大大的哈欠，远远看见斯泽斯尼醒目的高个子戳在人群间等他。那次之后他就想通了。他没有相信斯泽斯尼的理由，很可能永远也不会有，但他愿意期待一些细小而安全的东西。斯泽斯尼不可能永远留在他身边，但只要他过去，伦敦或者罗马或者波兰队的更衣室，他知道自己不会被推开或赶走，那对他来说已经足够好了。

-

“我以前从没这么喜欢过一样东西，我觉得以后应该也不会了。”很多年以前威尔希尔曾经这样告诉过他。斯泽斯尼在一个乏善可陈的初春傍晚想起这句话，打心底里感到了一阵胆寒。那天晚上他做了一个很长很长的噩梦，即便知道是在做梦也还是怎么都醒不过来的那种。梦里他回到了鲍比家二楼的卧室里，他坐在威尔希尔的床上，威尔希尔坐在他腿上。他看不清眼前这个威尔希尔是什么时候的威尔希尔，只能用全部的理智祈祷不要是十五岁那个，他们真正生活在这间屋子里时的那个。

这个梦的最后威尔希尔直起身把他掀翻在下面，两只手分别握着他的手腕压在两边，难得居高临下地看着他，眼神里有一些过于柔软和陈旧的东西。他停顿了一会儿，只是看着他，除此之外一切用力过猛的潜台词统统无关紧要。斯泽斯尼用力咬住了嘴唇，很疼，他意识到自己可能真的咬了下去，醒过来的时候的确尝到了一点点淡淡的血锈味。他躺在那儿，皮肤上细密的一层冷汗在清晨的空气里凉飕飕地蒸发，却并没能很快降低他的体温。他把被子踢开，一个人恼火地瞪着天花板和窗外蓝幽幽的天色，数着指尖极有规律的轻微抽搐。他开始相信一种理论：你的身体知道你真正需要什么。在他的理智设法想出任何答案之前，他的手指开始发抖，关节开始隐隐作痛，这一切甚至不一定与性有关。他需要的只是一些很具体、曾经也一度很容易获得的东西。他们不能就这么把他从他所拥有的一切身边切下来——实际上，他们当然可以，并且已经实践了不止一次。华沙，伦敦，罗马，都灵。现实就是他可以被不断地连根拔起再移栽到新的截然不同的土壤里活下去，并且比之前活得更好。只不过这一次这个本来就十分粗制滥造的流程里似乎混进了一个不可控因素，它拉扯着他，不至于影响到他的日常工作但还是足够令人恼火地陪在他身边，提醒他眼前的一切并不足够。他需要一些别的东西，一些柔软而陈旧的东西。他需要把威尔希尔揉成一团按在胸口，直到他再也想不起来自己曾经失去过什么。

斯泽斯尼在床上傻瞪着眼躺到天亮，然后从床头柜上拿起手机给威尔希尔发了一条信息。“我们没有在鲍比家做过吧？”有很多事情他真的想不起来了，他希望威尔希尔不会怪他。

“没有。我当时十五岁！”他在往吐司上抹果酱的时候收到了回复。“十五岁！你他妈想什么呢？！”

斯泽斯尼舔了舔手上的面包屑，正要为自己辩解一句，手机又在大理石桌面上响亮地震动了一下。“当然手活什么的就是另外一回事了。”

显然他们俩都是非常糟糕的人，斯泽斯尼想。缺乏责任感道德观和羞耻心，过于爱憎分明的同时又不够爱憎分明。如果他是其他任何人的话一定会离他们俩远远的，但他是斯泽斯尼，他一点办法也没有。 

-

那之后他们俩都不再想起这些事情了。有些东西慢慢沉寂下去之后就不会再重新烧起来，而是闪烁着暗红色的一小团余烬死乞白赖地缠绕在滚烫的死灰里，不会熄灭也不会复燃。它会一直那样无所事事地苟延残喘下去，像威尔希尔永远无关痛痒的问候和斯泽斯尼偶尔真情实感的回复，毫无意义，也不需要有什么意义。在他们下一次见面之前，一切都只是虚拟语态的无中生有，而他们下一次见面之后，无论发生什么都根本无关紧要了。

  



End file.
